


Enqueri

by Geli



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Challenge Response, Enqueri - Freeform, First Time, Jungle Jim, M/M, TS Concrit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: What If story. What if anthropologist Blair Sandburg had met Jim Ellison, when he was roaming the jungles of Peru as Enqueri?
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: TSCC 13: AU Meeting





	Enqueri

**Author's Note:**

> There is already more written, which concludes the story, and I'm working on it.

Loud excited shouts coming from the jungle distracted Blair from his cataloguing of native artefacts. A long row of smaller cups were arranged around him on the ground, provided by the tribes women, who took pride in their artistic work.

Kids ran by in the direction of the ruckus and Blair turned around and called after a child.

“What's going on?”

“A hunter party from the hills. They say it's Enqueri.” A boy chirped excited.

“Really?” Blair was surprised. 

He had heard many stories of the huge, white warrior, who ran with the fierce warrior tribes from the hills. Enqueri, they called him. Blair had always assumed it was some kind of legend people loved to tell, not a real person.

He shuffled his papers together, stuffed them in his bag and followed the kids curious to see one of the famous warrior tribes.

In the distance a group, looking like hunters, entered the clearing of their settlement. Blair recognised most tribesmen, but there were also new faces. He kept a polite distance, when the men sat down together in front of the largest hut in the centre of their little village.

And there he was! A white man, tall, dressed in fatigues and native clothing, with black war paint in his face. Despite towering over the men he spoke and moved like his fellow tribesmen.  
Excited Blair took his notebook out and made notes. Suddenly the man turned and looked right into his face, no doubt assessing him. Blair smiled friendly and the man turned away again.

A large pig was slaughtered and alcohol was served to the guests. This was going to become a party and Blair was glad to have the chance to observe such an occasion. He sat down at the sides with a good view and made more notes. 

The fire pit illuminated the night, when the pig was ready to be served. The mood was already boisterous after so much alcohol and laughing. The drums and singing kept Blair easily awake.

“So, what are you doing here?” A deep voice asked him from behind in perfect American English.

Blair was so startled he almost jumped a foot in the air.

“I'm an anthropologist!” He squeaked surprised and glared up at the man they called Enqueri.

“Uh huh. How long have you been here?”

“Three months. I'm with the Rainier university in Cascade. That's the Northwest coast in the US.” Blair rattled down.

“I know where Cascade is.” And there was amusement in his voice.

“Yeah! Cool! And what are you doing here?”

The man ignored Blair's question. “Are you not coming to the party?”

“I'm here to observe.” Blair defended weakly.

Seeing him now close Enqueri had beautiful blue eyes and a smart, masculine face. He was built like an athlete and Blair felt himself immediately drawn to the fascinating man. 

“So? Observing?” He grinned. “My name is Jim.” He murmured.

“Oh! Hi Jim! I'm Blair, Blair Sandburg.” Blair held his hand out eager to touch the man.

Jim tilted his head to the side like he was listening to something only he could hear. Then he smiled.

“What if I invite you to the party? Would you come?” He said it with a sly smile while checking Blair out.

Blair flushed. That sounded like a lot more than just an invitation to alcohol and roasted pig.

“Okay!” He answered breathlessly and grinned back. 

“I'll just, I just put my notes away!” Holding his bag up to prove it.

Blair stumbled away, excited he might get lucky tonight. 

For a moment he turned around and there in the light of the fires stood the tall warrior and watched over him like a predator, who knew his prey would come soon to him.


End file.
